


Accidental Voyeurism

by sasha_davidovna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, POV Outsider, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_davidovna/pseuds/sasha_davidovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time, way too long, since anything with a mouth like that walked into Billy Joe's Tavern and Grill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for girlmostlikely's Accidental Porn meme. Prompt by girlmostlikely: Sam/Dean, while an OFC watches (and gets off on watching them).

It's been a long time, way too long, since anything with a mouth like that walked into Billy Joe's Tavern and Grill (proudly serving you since 1973, women's toilets probably not cleaned in at least as long), and she can barely contain her disappointment when this human Redwood (okay, so she's not exactly Giselle Bundchen material, but she's not _tiny_ either, and her head barely hits his shoulder in freakin' three-and-a-half inch heels), comes up behind Hot Lips and grabs him across the shoulders.

"Sorry, ma'am," Redwood says, smiling (not with his eyes). "I need to borrow your date."

"Awww, Sam..." Hot Lips protests (she likes him), but he allows himself to be dragged off towards the back exit.

She does a quick recon of the bar, but otherwise it's a slow night, just the usual crowd, and if she'd been willing to sleep with any one of them, she'd have done it five years ago. She has no friggin' idea why she still comes to this friggin' place. Grouchily, she swigs the rest of her beer, counts out Billy Joe's tip, and heads for the door.

She's halfway to her car when she hears the voices. It's Hot Lips and Sam-the-Redwood, back in the alley behind the dumpster, and they sound angry.

"Dude, what the hell?" Hot Lips is saying as she abandons the walk to her car and edges towards the corner of the building instead. "Did you not see those tits?" (she really likes him, yeah) "I was so-" His words are cut off by a thud and a muffled grunt, and she pokes her head around the corner, fingers already reaching for her cell in case of trouble. Hot Lips looks like the kinda guy who can take care of himself, but Redwood Sammy's no couch potato either, and he's got a good four inches on Hot Lips...

So. Okay. Whatever she was expecting to see, that was not it. Sam's picked Hot Lips up almost bodily off the ground and shoved him up against the wall, kissing him hard, and Hot Lips's most definitely into it. Time to take the gaydar in for a tuneup apparently. Fuck.

"If I have to spend one more freaking night in the car..." Sam says hoarsely when he breaks it off.

Hot Lips (whose lips are even hotter now, Jesus Lord, all red and swollen from kissing, and Redwood Sammy _owes_ her so. freaking. much) smirks. "Jealous, Sammy?"

Sammy slams him against the wall again. "I thought you were over this months ago. Dammit, Dean, fucking the week away won't make it go any slower!"

"Sure as heck makes it go pleasanter." Dean grins. "I haven't seen tits like that in..."

"Fuck you!" Sam spits between gritted teeth.

"That is the general idea." Dean cocks his head, challenging.

Sam makes a strangled sound, somewhere between a cry and a snarl. "Fine!" One big hand pushing the other man against the bricks, the other fumbling shakily at his belt. "Fine." Quieter, the clink of a buckle undone and soft whir of a zipper as Sam gives a practiced tug on his partner's cock. Surreptitiously, she sneaks a glance back towards the door and slips around the corner to flatten herself behind the drain pipe.

Dean is hissing, head thrown back and throat working as Sam's hand slides up and down his length (yeah, Sam's firstborn child is _hers_, goddammit.)

"You want a fuck, I'll fuck you," Sam says raggedly. "I'll fuck you 'til you can't walk straight, is that what you want?"

Dean laughs, choked, "You know it," and pulls Sam's mouth back against his for a kiss, teeth on teeth, fighting, mouth to mouth, and the throb in her clit suddenly brings back exactly how long it really has been since she's had any fuck at all. Nothing else for it, she slips a hand down the front of her jeans, watch scraping gently against the skin of her belly.

Down the alley, Dean is moaning, "That's it, yeah, so good" and it's only a minute before his body arcs tight off the bricks and Sam's hands are covered in white, spurting cum.

"Go on," Dean pants, when his breath comes back enough to talk. She dives down behind the rain barrel as they switch places, praying they're too distracted to notice the movement, not bothering to pull out the hand pressing against her clit, deep into her pussy. Sam's already unbuckling his own belt and her hands still as he pulls himself out, obscene commentary on the appropriateness of her initial choice of moniker filling her head. She wouldn't kick him out of bed for eating crackers either, no.

"You liked her too, didn't you, Sammy?" Dean says softly as he covers the other man's hand in his own, starts working them up and down together. "You wanted her too, bury yourself in those boobs, that round little ass, that wet pussy, yeah, you wanted that." (Yeah, wet doesn't scarcely begin to describe it. Too bad it'd be a really bad time to pop out and volunteer for a little cock burying.)

Sam's only answer is a strangled "Shut up" as he pushes the other man to his knees. "For once in your life just shut up," he says again and Dean smiles up at him, licking his beautiful lips with the most filthy expression on his face she's ever seen, right before he takes Sam into his mouth.

"Dean!" Sam gasps as she comes, slumping back against the bricks. She stays there for a few moments, listening to Sam's moans, the wet sucking noises of Dean's mouth fulfilling its promise, then slips away as Sam's body contorts for the last time.

"You," she hears him gasp, as she rounds the corner. "I'm not going to lose you again."


End file.
